


La Belle Jeanne

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, M/M, conte de Noël
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: La rue. Quand on a seize ans dans la rue, on inspire la pitié. Pas le respect. La pitié des uns. Ces âmes bien pensantes vous disent de réclamer vos droits, d'aller en centre, de ne pas sombrer et veulent vous entraîner vers ce qu'ils considèrent comme la lumière. Et la convoitise des autres. Une jolie petite gueule et on est la proie idéale, des cougars sur le retour d'âge, des tontons gâteau et moins gâteau.





	1. Un toit à tout prix

**Author's Note:**

> Conte de Noël écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent du Village d'Otsu

 

 

 

 

Thibault lance un coup d’œil à droite, à gauche. Le halage est désert. Il soulève son vélo, le couche dans les fourrés et jette dessus la vieille bâche noire qu'il a trouvée hier parmi les objets mis à l'enlèvement des encombrants. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il fouillerait les poubelles... Il grimpe sur la passerelle incertaine, monte sur le pont et ouvre le cadenas de la porte qui grince. Il se glisse à l'intérieur du bateau avec un ouf de soulagement. Il y fait humide et froid cependant, depuis trois nuits, il y est à l'abri des prédateurs urbains. Certaines des péniches l'entourant semblent abandonnées et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'a jamais rencontré âme qui vive.

À tâtons, il cherche dans son sac les lampes d'ambiance de sa chambre. En leur absence, il a été discrètement les récupérer chez ses parents en même temps que son vélo, son ordinateur portable, sa console, des vêtements, des draps, sa couette, du shampoing, des essuies, des gants de toilette, des produits d'entretien, une éponge, des torchons. Autant de choses que son grand sac de randonnée pouvait en contenir. Chez ses parents, oui. L'endroit où il a vécu depuis sa naissance n'est plus sa maison. Ainsi l'ont-ils décidé de façon unilatérale. Alors non, ce n'est pas du vol. Il pourrait réclamer vachement plus. S'il n'a pas le choix, il le fera. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus être dehors. Enfin, presque n'importe quoi.

Il déniche une lampe qu'il a enfouie entre deux pulls afin de ne pas la casser. Ce sont des bocaux dans lesquels il a mis du lichen d’Islande cachant les piles et de longues guirlandes de mini leds, c'est joli et, si elles n'éclairent pas vraiment, c'est mieux que rien. Et surtout, pas besoin d'électricité. Heureusement, il peut compter sur Léna, sa meilleure amie afin de lui recharger la batterie de son portable, ses piles, son téléphone. Provisoirement. Après ? Sa batterie solaire suffira au dernier. Le reste ? Il soupire, s'assied sur le canapé et déballe le sandwich qu'il a acheté. Demain, il n'a pas cours. Il se penchera sur le sujet. Qui a dit « Il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions ? » (1) Qu'on l'amène, peut-être lui expliquera-t-il comment s'en sortir. « J'ai seize ans et je suis à la rue, mais non, il n'y a aucun souci, tout va bien. » Il a un ricanement sec qui se transforme en sanglots. Chienne de vie.

  
Un bruit, des rires, des chuchotements le réveillent. Le ciel est clair et des rayons de soleil se faufilent à travers les vitres sales. Il doit être tard. Il se lève et fait coulisser la porte de la chambre. Un garçon lutine une fille contre la table à manger. Inutile de lui faire un dessin sur ce qui les attire là. Ils ne tarderont pas à vouloir s'installer dans le lit. Son lit. Il n'a pas l'intention de jouer le voyeur ou le troisième partenaire.  
— Hum, hum...  
La main dans le slip de la fille qui pousse un cri effarouché, le garçon sursaute. Lui se sent mal à l'aise.  
— On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ?  
— Je squatte, comme vous, répond Thibault d'un ton sec bien qu'au fond de lui la crainte que cela tourne mal serre ses tripes. Premier arrivé, premier servi.  
Il les fixe un rien provocant, guettant sur leurs visages leurs réactions.  
— Tu squattes ? répète la brune qui se cramponne à son copain.  
— Quel âge as-tu ? interroge celui-ci.  
Il préférait lorsqu'il se préoccupait seulement de sa petite-amie.  
— Le même que toi !  
— Oh non ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es nettement plus jeune. Tu as fugué ?  
— Non.  
— Nico. Abandonne. Viens.  
— On ne peut pas le laisser là.  
— Ce n'est pas notre problème, viens.

  
Elle le tire à l'extérieur. Thibault les entend s'engueuler. Ils finissent pas s'éloigner. Pourtant, il n'est pas tranquille. S'ils décident de dire que le bateau est occupé, il va avoir des ennuis et non, il ne sera pas placé en foyer. Il s'y refuse. Il ne retournera pas non plus dans la rue.  
La rue. Quand on a seize ans dans la rue, on inspire la pitié. Pas le respect. La pitié des uns. Ces âmes bien pensantes vous disent de réclamer vos droits, d'aller en centre, de ne pas sombrer et veulent vous entraîner vers ce qu'ils considèrent comme la lumière. Et la convoitise des autres. Une jolie petite gueule et on est la proie idéale, des cougars sur le retour d'âge, des tontons gâteau et moins gâteau. Après avoir navigué entre ces écueils, il faut trouver un endroit pour roupiller, un autre pour se laver, un troisième pour planquer ses affaires avant d'aller au bahut. Ensuite, manger, faire son boulot scolaire en un lieu public chaud et éclairé. Il y a le mal être, la honte, le froid. La peur. Mineur, il redoute la police autant que les prédateurs, les voleurs. Dans la rue, on ne dort que d'un œil. Ses parents, eux, dans leur logis chaud et confortable, dorment sur leurs deux oreilles.

  
Il aspire une grande goulée d'air et regarde autour de lui. Par où débuter ? Rien n'a changé si ce n'est l'état des choses qui ont vieilli. Mal vieilli. Trois ans d'humidité sans chauffage ont fait des dégâts. C'est la première fois qu'il revoit le bateau alors qu'il fait jour. Nous sommes fin novembre, le soleil se lève à huit heures trente et se couche à dix-sept heures. Il ne s'y est faufilé que tard le soir et en est parti très tôt le matin. L'obscurité régnait en maîtresse. Il n'y était plus venu, depuis la mort du meilleur ami de son grand-père, le vieux Jérôme. Un original qui ne jurait que par son embarcation et proclamait à longueur de temps qu'il ne devait pas un sou à l'état qui lui accordait une pension misérable alors qu'il avait œuvré tel un forçat sa vie durant. Il était marinier et indépendant. Ceci expliquait sa rente minable. Pas que ce soit juste, non. Mais que faire ? Il recevait ses contributions, ses taxes. Il avait beau bougonner, protester, se révolter, il fallait débourser. Amusé, son grand-père en riait avec tendresse. Lorsque ce dernier est mort d'une crise cardiaque, son aïeul, éternel sentimental, a continué, comme depuis des années, à payer l'amarrage de la Belle Jeanne et il y a deux ans l'inspection en cale sèche obligatoire. Puis, il y a six mois, son grand-père s'en est allé à son tour, discrètement. Il est seul à présent. Jamais il n'aurait admis qu'il soit dehors. La péniche était là à se dégrader. Inoccupée. Et lui à crever dehors. Ce n'est pas chez lui pour la cause, on est bien d'accord. En tout cas, il ne nuit à personne. Il a hésité, c'est vrai, cependant, après trois semaines de galère, il n'en pouvait plus. Il jette un coup d’œil dehors, au vu des bosses que forme la bâche, son vélo est encore là.  
Les ordures qui jonchent le plancher vermillon jadis brillant dénoncent des intrusions d'envahisseurs crados : mégots de joints, pacs vides, emballages de bouffe et préservatifs usagés. Bande de porcs. Cela n'arrivera plus. Il n'a pas retrouvé la clef qui fermait la porte d'entrée, c'est pourquoi il utilise un cadenas. Malheureusement, il ne peut s'en servir à l'intérieur faute de crochets, d'où l'irruption du jeune couple. De toute évidence, des chats ont fait des lieux leur seconde résidence et accessoirement leurs chiottes. Il fait la grimace. En dessous de l'évier du coin cuisine, il découvre les sacs poubelle et commence à en remplir un. Il en a pour un bon moment. Pourtant, avant la fermeture, il doit aller acheter du pain, des saucissons, deux ou trois fruits, des bouteilles d'eau dans une épicerie turque, c'est là le moins cher. Il est fauché. Demain, il travaillera au restaurant où est employée Léna chaque week-end. Depuis un an, il y joue les extras. Dès qu'il y a un mariage ou un groupe prévu, il est appelé en renfort. Ainsi la période de fin d'année sera chargée. Les entreprises offrent leur souper annuel aux cadres ; dans les petites PME, le patron vient manger avec ses ouvriers. Ensuite, ce seront les réveillons et les jours de fêtes. De quoi renflouer ses finances.  
— Un coup de main ?  
Pris par ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu son visiteur et sursaute. Celui-ci appuyé au chambranle l'observe. Grand, mince, il semble avoir environ vingt cinq ans. Il lui trouve un air familier.  
— Non merci, dit-il d'un ton sec.  
— Tu en as besoin, Thibault. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas autrement.  
Comment connaît-il son prénom ?  
— Qui es-tu ? interroge-t-il brusquement.  
— Flavien Portal, le frère de Nicolas que tu as vu tantôt.  
Nicolas, Flavien, les fils de l'éclusier. Bien sûr. Est-il bête. Plus âgés de quelques années, ils traînaient toujours sur le halage. Il les a croisés si souvent, néanmoins il ne les a pas reconnus.  
— Si Nicolas ne t'a pas situé, j'ai compris de suite qui tu étais. Tu comptes habiter ici ? continue-t-il.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, souffle-t-il en détournant la tête dans le but de fuir les yeux perçants de Flavien qui le sonde.  
— La première chose à faire, c'est t'occuper de l'électricité. Sans cela, pas d'eau puisque ta pompe ne fonctionne pas, pas de douche, pas de chauffage, pas de repas chaud et aucun confort. Pour ce week-end, je demande à Gilbert du Narval, ton voisin, de tirer un câble volant, il te dépannera.  
— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
Ils se fixent en silence.  
— Le vieux Jérôme ne vivait que pour son bateau, rétorque enfin Flavien. Malgré son âge, il le bichonnait tel un trésor. Ton grand-père l'y aidait au mieux. Ils en étaient attendrissants. Jérôme, je le connaissais depuis que j'étais bébé. Il venait amarrer ici sa péniche quand il était au repos. Enfants, mon frère et moi avons vécu la batellerie au fil de ses récits, de ses anecdotes. Comme toi. Lorsqu'il a résolu de ne plus naviguer, il a revendu l'Antinoüs et acquis la Belle Jeanne. Un magnifique automoteur tout neuf. Il faisait des réparations à droite et à gauche, ça arrondissait les fins de mois. Tout le monde les aimait, conclut-il d'un ton non dénué de tendresse. S'il t'a laissé son embarcation, c'est qu'il estimait que tu en aurais soin. Je reviens.

  
Il est parti. Perdu, Thibault s'affale sur la chaise la plus proche. Décidément, rien ne va. Le voilà en plus embourbé dans un mensonge involontaire. Me léguer son bateau ? Et puis quoi ? C'est vrai que du coup, on lui foutra la paix mais bon... Il se lève, passe les armoires de cuisine en revue. Peu de vaisselle, peu de casseroles. De nombreux produits moisis qui prennent illico presto la direction de la poubelle. Il empoigne un paquet de bonbons manifestement grignoté par un rongeur. Il frissonne. Il a une véritable phobie des rats et des insectes.  
Des bruits de voix, de pas lourds sur le pont lui annoncent une nouvelle visite.  
— Thibault !  
— J'arrive !  
Flavien est là avec un homme entre cinquante et soixante ans, à la figure joviale.  
— Bonjour, gamin. Paraît que tu t'installes ?  
— Bonjour, Monsieur. En effet.  
— Appelle-moi Gilbert. T'as choisi une drôle de saison, dis donc. Tu ne sauras pas rénover. Si tu est d'accord, je vais regarder l'appareillage afin de voir ce dont tu pourras te servir avec mon câble. Tu reprendras la borne de ton prédécesseur, je suppose ?  
Le clandestin est mal à l'aise et ne sait que répondre. Si même il le désirait, aucune société d'électricité ne signerait un contrat avec un mineur.  
— Oui, réplique à sa place Flavien. Mon père le connectera dès lundi. Ce n'est que pour l'alimenter deux ou trois jours.  
— Flavien, souffle-t-il.  
Celui-ci lui lance un coup d’œil impératif qui signifie « tais-toi ».  
— La pompe n'a plus tourné depuis combien de temps  ?  
— Trois ans, répond Thibault.  
— Aïe, grogne le quinquagénaire.  
— Elle a toujours été entretenue. Fils de marinier, marinier lui même, Jérôme a vécu depuis son enfance sur les péniches, commente Thibault. C'était un excellent mécano.  
— On va vérifier ça de suite.  
L'homme ajoute le câble à sa borne pendant que Flavien ouvre la vanne. Il met en route le groupe hydrophore, le moteur fait mine de démarrer, toussote, s'arrête.  
— Recommence, conseille Gilbert. Écoute-le, il tient plus longtemps cette fois. Tu vois, il va se décider.  
C'est au quatrième essai que l'engin enfin ronronne.  
— Il fait énormément de bruit, non ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
— Oui. Il n'est pas tout neuf, il fonctionne c'est le principal. Dès qu'il aura rempli ton boiler, il va stopper. Tu ne l'entendras que quand tu prendras de l'eau. Fais la couler au moins un quart d'heure, ça nettoiera le circuit. N'attends pas qu'elle soit chaude, c'est utiliser de l'électricité inutilement. Tu as une pompe manuelle pour le WC ?  
— Oui.  
— C'est bien, c'est économique. Pour le moment, tu peux brancher ta pompe, ton chauffage, tes lampes. Si tu cuisines, il te faudra couper les radiateurs. Tu n'as pas assez de puissance.  
— C'est très chouette ainsi. Merci. Je vous paierai la consommation dès que...  
— Ne te tracasse pas, on en reparlera. Mon épouse n'est pas patiente. Si je traîne encore, son humeur sera aussi froide que mon repas, dit-il avec une grimace qui fait rire Thibault malgré lui.  
— C'est un brave type, dit Flavien lorsqu'il est parti.  
Thibault opine de la tête.  
— Flavien, la société d'électricité ne me fera pas de contrat, je suis mineur.  
— Je sais. Mon père est chargé de contrôler l'identité des contractants. Un éclusier assume des tâches différentes. Il n'aime pas internet, c'est en général moi qui m'y colle. Je t'aide, si tu m'expliques la situation. Je veux savoir où je mets les pieds.  
— Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte, j'ai passé trois semaines dans la rue puis j'ai pensé au bateau. Je n'en pouvais plus, avoue-t-il. C'est terrible. Dire qu'il y en a qui sont SDF des années durant.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Il le fixe, hésite, soupire.  
— Je suis gay. Alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais mon père est venu me rechercher à l'école, il m'a vu embrasser un garçon à la sortie de l'athénée. Il m'a empoigné devant mon petit-copain, devant les élèves en nous traitant de tous les noms. Crois-moi, il a du vocabulaire. Bref, une horreur.  
Son vis-à-vis fait une moue éloquente.  
—  Tu seras majeur dans combien de temps ?  
— Quinze mois.  
— Comment vas-tu vivre ?  
— Je fais des extras dans un restaurant en soirée et le week-end. Ma mère m'a versé le montant des allocations familiales sur mon compte en banque, presque deux cents euros. Ce n'est pas beaucoup toutefois ça m'a permis de manger. Les deux réunis suffiront.  
— OK. Tes vieux sont complètement inconscients, grommelle-t-il. Pourquoi faire des enfants si c'est pour les abandonner parce qu'ils ne se coulent pas dans le moule choisi. Je vais dîner également. L'après-midi, je vais faire des courses avec ma femme, je serai là ensuite. Si tu as un problème, j'habite sur L'odyssée, la péniche la plus proche de l'écluse.  
— Tu n'as pas quitté le canal, remarque-t-il en souriant.  
— Enfin un sourire, constate-t-il. Non. J'apprécie ça. Nous avons une péniche Freycinet de trente huit mètres sur cinq et demi. Nous y avons installé des panneaux solaires, un système d'épuration des eaux usées et même une terrasse et un jardin suspendu qu'a conçu Valérie. Nous aménageons l'intérieur petit à petit. La naissance de la petite a bouleversé l'ordre de nos priorités, se moque-t-il. Ma princesse valait bien cette interruption.  
— Elle a quel âge ?  
— Six mois. Elle s'appelle Aurore. Je dois y aller. À plus.  
— Flavien ! Merci, crie-t-il alors qu'il s'éloigne.  
Il se retourne et répond d'un signe de la main. Le cœur plus léger, il revient à ses ordures.

  
Thibault s'écroule sur le sofa. Il est éreinté. Ils ont bossé non stop de onze heures à trois heures du matin. Le groupe de midi avait à peine fini, que les clients du soir arrivaient. Il a juste avalé un steak accompagné d'un bout de baguette vers seize heures. Pour le soir, les cuistots leur avaient laissé à chacun une barquette avec de la viande en sauce, deux poires cuites et des pommes de terre. La cuisine termine avant eux. Il doit se lever dans quatre heures pour aller en classe. Pas question de s'absenter et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il extirpe son téléphone portable de sa poche, règle la fonction réveil. Il n'a pas la force de souper, ni même de se traîner jusqu'à son lit et s'endort là.

  
Lorsqu'il rentre, il passe par le bureau de l'éclusier. Flavien lui a envoyé un SMS, il l'y attend pour la signature de son contrat d'électricité. Cela le met mal à l'aise de le voir prendre des risques alors qu'il le connaît à peine. Il devrait s'en foutre. Ce n'est pas le cas.  
— Tu as l'air fatigué, dit l'aîné en se dirigeant en sa compagnie vers la péniche dans le but de l'aider à brancher son câble et remplacer la vitre cassée à côté de la porte d'entrée qui à l'évidence sert de chatière aux matous des environs.  
— Un service de seize heures d'affilée, hier. Je suis mort. J'ai joué les zombies toute la journée. Je mange et puis dodo, soupire-t-il.  
— Tu es courageux. J'aime ça.  
— J'ai énormément de défauts aussi, fait-il en rigolant.  
— Voilà, ta borne est opérationnelle, tu peux illuminer la Belle Jeanne comme Versailles, raille-t-il. Il me faut une demi-heure pour la fenêtre.  
— Je ne sais comment te remercier, Flavien, dit-il gravement.  
— Tu me revaudras ça en été en aidant sur l'Odyssée, on aura besoin d'un coup de main.  
Il marque son accord d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire. S'il est toujours là, il le fera avec plaisir.

  
Entre cours, repas du soir, devoirs, jeux et discussions sur internet avec les copains virtuels, une routine s'installe. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de chez ses parents, il se sent en sécurité. Le week-end suivant est déjà là, il travaille demain samedi. Ce soir, avec Léna que Flavien a rencontrée alors qu'elle lui rendait visite, il est invité chez son ami qui fête son anniversaire. Quelques lampes solaires signalent le bord du canal et la passerelle, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. De la musique latino les accueille. Ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui doit être Valérie.  
— Thibault et Léna, je suppose ? Je suis Valérie, Flavien est allé chercher ma sœur et son petit-ami qui habitent tous les deux Nandrin, il va arriver.  
— Oui. Bonsoir, dit-il en lui tendant une orchidée en pot envers lesquelles elle a une passion.  
— Merci. Il ne fallait pas. Venez que je vous présente.  
Il y a là une dizaine de potes qui plaisantent et rient. Dont Nicolas et sa copine qui les suivent du regard. Ils semblent se demander ce qu'ils font là. Une main amicale se pose sur son épaule et la serre.  
— Vous allez bien ? interroge Flavien en les embrassant.  
— Te voilà, dit-il soulagé. Oui, très chouette l'intérieur de ta péniche. Quand vous aurez terminé, ce sera magnifique. Les cadeaux, c'est maintenant ou au moment du gâteau ?  
— Tu n'aurais pas dû Flavien, je sais combien tout ce que tu gagnes t'est nécessaire.  
— On a choisi un présent commun, avoue-t-il. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas encore. Si c'est le cas, tu pourras l'échanger.  
— Tu m'intrigues. Allez, donne. Si tu me prends par les sentiments, se moque-t-il en déballant le jeu Assassin's Creed Origins pour sa playstation. Je ne l'ai pas, non. Merci à vous. Valérie va te maudire, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d’œil complice qui le fait rire. Venez.  
Il les entraîne vers des amis qui bavardent.  
— Voici Léna et Thibault, les interrompt-il. De gauche à droite, vous avez Julien et Emma, Nathan, Liane, Élisa et enfin Simon, mon meilleur ami.  
— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, lance ce dernier. En bien, rassure-toi. Tu as omis de me dire une chose, Flavien, il est beau. Tu as des traits fins, d'immenses yeux clairs d'une couleur très rare, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau à lui. Ni bleus, ni gris mais un mélange des deux. Superbes. Parfait contraste avec tes cheveux foncés. Un corps encore adolescent idéalement proportionné. Tu en feras fantasmer plus d'un.  
Il est mal à l'aise et ignore comment réagir devant les compliments trop directs du mec gay qui l'envisage tel un morceau de pâtisserie appétissante.  
— Tu vas lui faire peur ! s'exclame Flavien visiblement mécontent alors que l'autre hausse les épaules. Ce ne sont pas des avances. Simon est photographe, explique-t-il, et très amoureux de Thomas, son compagnon, que tu vois là en train de plaisanter avec Nico. Les remarques qu'il t'a faites sont signes d'une déformation professionnelle envahissante. Que buvez-vous tous les deux ?  
La soirée est agréable. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi détendu. S'il se sent bien sur "son" bateau, quoiqu'un peu seul, il a au fond de lui la crainte de voir sa supercherie découverte. Là, il oublie. Avec les retardataires, ils sont dix-huit autour d'une table formée par une longue planche posée sur des tréteaux. Après avoir avalé de grosses assiettes de spaghettis copieusement fournies en sauce et parmesan, ils se rassemblent selon leurs centres d'intérêts. Avec Hélène, la sœur de Valérie, et son copain Ahmed, ils sont les plus jeunes. Tous ont entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, pourtant ils ne sont pas tenus à l'écart. Il discute jeux vidéo, tandis que Léna décortique avec Hélène, Valérie et deux mecs dont il n'a pas retenu les prénoms les différentes séries télévisées. Un peu avant minuit, un grand gâteau à la crème chantilly garni de fruits et de vingt sept bougies fait son apparition. Il chante avec eux "Happy Birthday". Faux à son habitude, manifestement tout le monde s'en fout. Il est trois heures du matin quand il regagne la Belle Jeanne avec Léna. Il veut lui laisser son lit et dormir sur le canapé transformable, elle refuse et opte pour le sofa. Ils ne travaillent qu'à dix-sept heures, ils auront le temps de paresser au lit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

1\. Citation d'André Gide.


	2. Les amis de mes amis

  
  
Après les cours ce lundi, il flâne avec Léna au marché de Noël. Il a presque occulté Noël. Il a fallu l'emplette d'un livre à la FNAC pour le cours de français pour en voir les préparatifs. Il sait qu'il travaillera. Peut-être est-ce mieux. Noël est une fête familiale. Pour la première fois, il la vivra sans son grand-père.  
— On prend un vin chaud ? propose son amie.  
Il doit veiller à son budget déjà écorné par le cadeau pour Flavien. S'il va gagner beaucoup aux fêtes de fin d'année, après ce sera calme pendant plusieurs mois.  
— Pourquoi pas, acquiesce-t-il néanmoins.  
Appuyé contre un mange debout, il déguste son vin et un bretzel. Depuis plus d'un mois focalisé sur sa situation, il n'a vécu que pour s'en sortir. Les gens sont joyeux, les étals de spécialités sont tentants, l'odeur de gaufres chaudes donnent faim comme d'habitude, les yeux des enfants brillent d'excitation devant les illuminations encore et toujours. Il réalise que la vie a continué. Pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, pense-t-il un peu amer en observant un couple gay qui déambule devant eux sans les voir.  
— Thibault, murmure avec tendresse Léna.  
— Laisse tomber. Le surlendemain de l'intervention musclée et publique de mon paternel, je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Crois-moi, il n'a pas protesté. Il a très vite passé à la trappe notre relation de six mois. En quinze jours précisément, poursuit-il en regardant son ex petit-ami s'éloigner en tenant la main de son nouveau copain.  
— Dis-toi qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.  
Il a un rire sans joie.  
— C'est censé me consoler ? Nul n'a su au bahut que j'étais à la rue, toi seule est au courant. Et nul ne devait le savoir. Comment aurais-je pu le lui cacher ? Personne n'aime les emmerdes ou se sentir ridicule. Ou la pitié. Parlons d'autre chose.

Léna soupire sans répondre. Ils quittent la place du marché, rejoigne la place Saint-Lambert, ils attendent en discutant le bus 12 qui la conduira à Ans sur les hauteurs de la ville. Sachant qu'il avait des courses à faire, il a pris les transports en commun lui aussi. Après des achats au supermarché du centre commercial de l’Îlot Saint-Michel, il reprend le 26. Quelques minutes de marche et il retrouve son chez lui. Il est un peu tôt pour souper. Un coup d’œil à ses mails et ensuite il mettra aux châssis le joint de calfeutrage que Flavien lui a donné. Son souci majeur : garder la chaleur.

  
Parmi ses courriels, il y a une acceptation à son offre pour un four à micro-ondes-grill d'occasion. Une de ses priorités. Il pourra ainsi se réchauffer une pizza surgelée grâce à la fonction crisp, un burger ou un plat cuisiné. Il dispose d'une cuisinière à plaques électriques qui date de Mathusalem, met trois plombes pour chauffer et doit consommer un max. Et puis, il en a assez de se nourrir d'œufs, de raviolis ou de boulettes en boîte. Au départ, le vendeur en exigeait trente cinq, il le laisse partir à vingt cinq euros. Il remet sa veste, longe le quai et va frapper à la porte de l'Odyssée.  
— Thibault ?  
— Le mec liquide le four à vingt-cinq. Il faut téléphoner.  
Flavien rit de son impatience.  
— Viens.  
Simon, Thomas, un garçon et une fille qu'il ne connaît pas sont installés dans les canapés. Il embrasse brièvement les premiers et salue les seconds que Flavien lui présente : Raphaël et Alice. Valérie n'est pas là. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans une maison de repos et finit à vingt-deux heures.  
— Vas-y sonne, enjoint Flavien en lui offrant un verre de cola. On ira après mon boulot.  
— La petite ?  
— On l'emmènera bien entendu, se moque-t-il.  
Rendez-vous est convenu pour le mercredi à dix-sept heures et il soupire de soulagement.  
— Les joints ?  
— Pas encore mis. Il me fallait un livre à la FNAC pour le cours de français. Avec Léna, j'ai bu un verre de vin chaud au marché de Noël.  
— Thibault ? Un ennui ?  
— Non.  
Son regard ne le quitte pas et le sonde. Flavien ne le croit pas.  
— Tu vas souper avec nous, décide-t-il.  
— Non, je...  
— Tu as mieux à faire ?  
— Ce n'est pas ça, mais je... D'accord, capitule-t-il en voyant l'air buté de l'autre.  
Il a son caractère, Flavien. Les autres attendent patiemment qu'ils aient terminé leur aparté. Il comprend en suivant la conversation que Simon veut prendre des photos pour le site d'une importante boutique de prêt à porter sur la péniche. Les deux plus jeunes sont ses modèles.  
— Thibault. Cela ne te tente pas ? J'ai besoin d'un trio.  
— Tu oublies Simon, intervient Flavien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Thibault ne posera pas pour toi.  
— Même si c'est ton mec, tu devrais demander son avis, proteste la fille. T'es vachement possessif.  
Tous les deux doivent avoir un air idiot parce que Simon éclate de rire.  
— Je suis en couple et j'ai un bébé avec ma compagne, rectifie Flavien sèchement. Thibault est un ami. Le problème n'est pas là. Il est mineur et n'aura pas l'autorisation de ses parents. C'est un trop gros risque, dit-il à Simon qui acquiesce. Désolé, continue-t-il en le fixant.  
— Tu as raison.  
— Tu vis seul ?  
L'interrogation vient du jeune homme dont il a surpris à maintes reprises les yeux posés sur lui. Raphaël. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, il a un beau visage mis en exergue par des cheveux châtains coupés très courts et des yeux étonnants. Dans l'iris bleu du gauche apparaît une large tache marron. Il a appris ça en bio, c'est l'hétérochromie. Il n'en avait jamais vu.  
— Oui.  
— Sur une péniche ?  
— Non, dit-il. Une péniche Freycinet comme celle-ci fait trente huit-mètres de long. On y aménage jusqu'à deux cents mètres de surface habitable. Mon bateau mesure quatorze mètres sur quatre mètres vingt. C'est un automoteur de plaisance. Il a une timonerie réduite à sa plus simple expression afin de dégager un vaste espace divisé en une grande pièce de vie avec un coin cuisine, une chambre de dimensions respectables, une salle de bain. Bien assez pour moi seul.  
— Tu es calé, dis donc. Si on faisait quelques clichés là également ? suggère Simon.  
— Comparé à Flavien, je ne sais rien. J'y suis depuis moins d'un mois. La Belle Jeanne était sans occupant depuis plusieurs années et je n'ai fait aucuns travaux. Il y a du boulot avant de pouvoir la photographier, explique-t-il à Simon.  
— Moins d'un mois ? s'exclame celui-ci en se tournant vers son ami.  
— Je le connais depuis sa naissance, raille Flavien. Son grand-père l'amenait chaque semaine et une partie des vacances. Lui et Jérôme le surveillaient. Néanmoins tout môme, il leur échappait, courait partout, montait sur les passerelles des bateaux, escaladait les parapets de l'écluse, je n'étais qu'un adolescent, cependant j'avais peur de le retrouver dans la flotte. Un vrai casse-cou. Le vieux Jérôme, son parrain, est décédé il y a trois ans et lui a laissé son bateau.  
Parrain ? Il n'en a jamais eu. Pourquoi le couvre-t-il, mentant si nécessaire ? Thibault l'ignore. Si cela l'intrigue, il n'ose pas poser de questions.  
— Tu travailles ce week-end ? poursuit Flavien.  
— Non. Par contre le prochain sera chargé. Et les deux des fêtes aussi. Même si l'ambiance à Noël est nettement plus calme, plus familiale. J'aurai certainement terminé un peu après minuit. Pour le réveillon de Nouvel-an, la soirée dansante durera jusqu'à l'aube. Le lendemain, on sert la fameuse choucroute de l'an neuf qui promet la fortune à qui met une pièce en cuivre sous son assiette. L'année dernière, après avoir dormi à peine trois heures, on a fait deux services complets à midi, un autre le soir. C'était mon second jour de travail, j'ai fini sur les rotules, se moque-t-il.  
— Tu avais quel âge ? s'enquiert Alice.  
— J'allais avoir seize ans. J'adore tes carbonnades flamandes. La viande est fondante et la sauce épicée et légèrement sucrée comme je l'aime. Et tes frites sont croustillantes à souhait.  
— Tends ton assiette, gourmand.  
— Je ne peux plus, soupire-t-il. C'est bon. Mais je ne peux plus. Tu m'avais servi une portion d'ogre.

  
Des pleurs de bébé les interrompent. Le babyphone prévient papa qu'Aurore est éveillée et qu'elle a faim. A moins que sa couche soit sale. Flavien revient avec une poupée de rose et blanc vêtue et la lui fourre sur les bras.  
— Je vais préparer son lait.  
La petiote gazouille des ro et des re. Thibault chatouille son bedon et elle glousse sa joie. Une main dépose le biberon et disparaît.  
— Je dois refaire des frites pour Val, nous avons presque tout mangé.  
Il n'a pas connu de marmouset, pour lui, c'est de l'inédit. Il renverse l'enfançon en arrière sur son bras et tente de lui donner à boire. Elle n'est pas à l'aise et proteste.  
— Tu la couches trop, souffle Raphaël qui s'installe à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas un nouveau-né. Voilà, ainsi. Tu as des vitesses de débit sur la tétine, mets sur un au début.  
— Tu as l'habitude, constate-t-il.  
— Oui. Contrairement à toi, dit-il avec un sourire. Je viens d'une famille recomposée, ma petite sœur a sept ans. Adolescent, j'ai fait connaissance avec les biberons et les langes. Et je n'aimais pas ça, raille-t-il. Après elle doit faire son rot.  
Il s'acquitte de sa tâche avec soin. Est-il attendrissant le bout de chou si fragile, si dépendant des adultes.  
— Assois-là sur tes genoux, face à toi. Tiens la fermement, pose une main à l'arrière de son dos, recommande-t-il.  
— Allez, ma chérie, un gros rototo pour Papa. Un gros rototo pour Maman. Là, tu es une grande fille, bêtifie Thibault en la prenant ensuite contre son épaule et en baisant sa tempe. Tu es adorable, princesse Aurore.  
— Cela va, tous les deux ? demande Flavien de la cuisine.  
— Tu aurais pu t'en inquiéter avant de me larguer le colis, commente-t-il avec un léger rire.  
— Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis certaine que tu t'en tires très bien, intervient Valérie en l'embrassant.  
— Je n'ai pas côtoyé de bébé, avoue-t-il. Je suis enfant unique.  
— Peut-être que c'est mieux, rétorque Simon. La façon d'aimer de tes parents laisse à désirer.  
Il sait. Thibault lance un coup d’œil à Flavien qui semble mal à l'aise. Il croyait sa discrétion acquise.  
— Ne lui en veux pas. Flavien est mon meilleur ami et je suis gay. Nous sommes entre nous, précise Simon. A qui voulais-tu qu'il s'adresse et pose ses questions ? Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec mon entourage direct dus à mon orientation sexuelle, néanmoins pas mal de jeunes autour de moi en ont. Pourtant là, ils ont battu des records. Leur gosse mis dehors à seize ans...  
Entre nous ? Et Raphaël et Alice ? Il les connaît depuis deux heures.  
— Toujours les pieds dans le plat, le blâme Valérie.  
— Thibault s'en tire bien. Il est intelligent et courageux, tranche Flavien avec un regard d'excuse.  
Personne n'est parfait, pense Thibault estimant que, dans sa vie actuelle, Flavien est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami.  
— C'est dur de vivre seul, déclare Raphaël. Beaucoup de mes potes supportent plus ou moins bien la solitude. Essaye de sortir avec des copains, de partager des choses avec eux. Ne te replie pas sur toi-même.  
Thibault soupire. Quels copains ? Être en couple éloigne les camarades. Il était le plus souvent avec Patrice. Seule sa têtue Léna a continué à le voir régulièrement.  
— Tu veux venir à la patinoire de Noël avec moi demain après les cours ? offre Raphaël en fin de soirée. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec des amis. Tu verras, ils sont cools.  
Il lui propose un rencart ? Ou juste une façon de fuir cette fameuse solitude ? Thibault s'interroge. Dans le premier cas, il ne veut pas lui mettre un râteau devant tout le monde. Et puis, ce qu'il a vu du garçon, lui plaît. Malgré qu'il soit un peu plus âgé. Flavien esquisse un sourire amusé en voyant son embarras.  
— Oui.  
Raphaël sourit à son tour.

  
Sortant de l'athénée, Thibault cherche des yeux Raphaël. S'il a hésité à accepter ce rendez-vous, il faut reconnaître qu'il y a depuis énormément songé. Le garçon gai et séduisant lui a fait une forte impression. S'il lui pose un lapin, il sera très déçu. Juste en face, adossé au poteau de signalisation avec une nonchalance élégante, il est là. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Raphaël le regarde traverser la rue qui les sépare avec, semble-t-il, tendresse et effleure ses lèvres des siennes comme il l'a fait lorsqu'ils se sont quittés hier soir devant la péniche de Flavien.  
— Tu vas bien ?  
Il opine de la tête et scrute nerveusement les alentours.  
— Il n'y avait pas de place, j'ai du me garer un peu plus loin. Cela te met mal à l'aise que je sois là  ?  
— Non. Pourquoi  ?  
— Je n'avais pas encore entendu le son de ta voix.  
— C'est vrai, admet-il. Désolé. La dernière fois qu'un garçon est venu me prendre à l'école, mon père nous a vus ensemble et a fait scandale. Il m'a tarabusté, insulté devant tous. C'est ce souvenir qui m'a mis mal à l'aise, pas toi qui au contraire l'efface par ta présence.  
— Merci, répond-il. C'est depuis cette scène que tu vis seul ?  
— Oui. Écoute, je...  
— D'accord. Tu te confieras quand tu seras prêt.  
Sa voiture est une petite Seat bleu vif. Elle a un look jeune, dynamique et néanmoins classe, elle ressemble à son propriétaire. Il s'y installe avec plaisir. La main de Raphaël caresse sa nuque, le tire vers lui et sa bouche frôle doucement la sienne en un baiser délicat.  
— Quel âge as-tu ? demande Thibault.  
— Cinq ans de plus que toi. Je suis en lettres à l'université. Question logement, depuis trois ans, je loue un appart en colocation avec un mec et une fille.  
— Tu t'entends avec eux ?  
— Nous avons été au collège Saint-Louis tous les trois. Antoine est vraiment chouette, nous avons la même vision des choses. J'ai pas mal de divergences d'opinion avec Aude, elle manque souvent de souplesse dans ses avis. Tu vas les rencontrer, ils nous attendent au Cécil, avec deux copines de faculté. Eux seront là, c'est certain. On en croisera peut-être d'autres qui n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir venir. Trop de monde ?  
— Je suis plutôt sociable, plaisante-t-il.  
— OK. En ajoutant que je fais du mannequinat et des photos de mode pour arrondir les fins de mois, tu as un portrait complet. Si tu as des questions, je n'ai rien à cacher.  
— Je me réserve la possibilité de te cuisiner plus tard, raille Thibault.

  
Raphaël lui adresse un clin d’œil complice avant de démarrer. Il se faufile habilement dans la circulation pourtant dense à cette heure de pointe. Le chemin est court. L’ascenseur du parking souterrain les dépose au centre des festivités de Noël. Devant eux les chalets de bois vendant de l'artisanat, des boissons chaudes ou froides et le plus souvent alcoolisées et, côte à côte, les tavernes Le Cécil et La brasserie, puis à droite, surplombée par la cathédrale illuminée, la patinoire. Raphaël noue ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîne. Dans un coin du café, ses copains patientent.  
— Antoine, Aude, Caroline et Léa dont je t'ai parlé. Thibault.  
En les voyant entrer, la surprise s'est marquée sur les visages. Si certains retrouvent très vite leur contenance, Aude ne le quitte pas des yeux et ce qu'il y lit n'est pas encourageant. Il les écoute disserter sur les cours, se remémorer un voyage à Amsterdam, une soirée au Pot-au-lait.  
— Désolé, ce n'est pas gai pour toi, souffle son compagnon.  
Thibault sourit, il découvre ses petits défauts à travers les anecdotes que se rappellent ses potes.  
— On se fera nos souvenirs à nous, mais on ne les leur racontera pas, se moque-t-il à voix basse avec une moue espiègle.  
Raphaël éclate de rire. Il effleure sa main.  
— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, murmure-t-il. Après on ira manger un petit bout tous les deux. Seuls. Ça te convient ?  
Thibault hésite. Ses finances ne lui permettent pas ce genre d'extra. D'un autre côté, comment faire connaissance avec un garçon sans cela. Sur un banc alors qu'il gèle ?  
— Oui, approuve-t-il.  
— Je t'invite aujourd'hui et la fois prochaine, on soupera chez toi, propose-t-il comme s'il le devinait. J'ai hâte de voir ton bateau.  
— Tu seras déçu. Rien à voir avec le design de la péniche de Flavien et Valérie qu'ils transforment en loft avec beaucoup de goût.  
Ils chuchotent, uniquement préoccupés d'eux-mêmes. Ils en oublient les amis de Raphaël qui se lancent des regards de plus en plus agacés devant leur aparté.  
— Raph ? Thibault ? Un dernier verre avant la patinoire ? interroge Antoine.  
— Je prendrais volontiers un café, reconnaît Thibault.  
— Un café ?  
— Je n'ai pas encore de machine à café, les seuls que je bois sont pris à l'extérieur, explique-t-il.  
— Tu vis seul ? s'étonne Caroline.  
— Oui.  
— Pas en colocation ? insiste-t-elle.  
— Non. Seul.  
— À ton âge, tes parents estiment ça normal ? intervient Aude d'un ton réprobateur.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge, l'enquiquineuse, pense-t-il. Il t'emmerde mon âge.  
— Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte parce que je suis gay, réplique-t-il sèchement. Du coup, ils s'en foutent.  
Un silence contraint suit sa réponse trop brève, trop brusque. Raphaël a saisi sa main, il s'y cramponne.  
— Pour finir vous avez décidé ce que vous faites à Noël ? claironne Antoine qui tente maladroitement de relancer une conversation.

  
Il est plus de minuit quand Raphaël stationne devant l'écluse. Tout est calme et serein. Des lumières trouent la nuit et se reflètent dans le canal, dénonçant quelques pénichards couche-tard. Il fait chaud dans la voiture et il n'a pas envie d'en sortir.  
— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? se renseigne Raphaël.  
— Oui. Et toi ?  
— Aussi. Pourtant, il faut que j'aie une explication avec Aude.  
Thibault a un léger rire amusé.  
— Elle serait un peu amoureuse de toi que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, commente-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'elle agit ainsi ?  
— Elle sait depuis longtemps que je suis gay, cependant, en trois ans, je n'ai amené personne à l'appart, ni présenté mes flirts éphémères. À quoi bon ?  
Voilà une information qui lui fait plaisir. Toutefois le voit-il réellement en petit-ami ? Il aimerait y croire.  
— Demain, j'ai promis d'aller chez mes parents. Jeudi soir, je serai tout à toi.  
— Tu prends des risques. Je te préviens que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai rien fait de plus que cuire des œufs ou des pâtes et ouvrir un bocal de sauce, se moque-t-il.  
— Le repas n'est qu'un prétexte pour apprendre ce qui se cache derrière tes yeux rêveurs.  
Raphaël attire son visage vers sa bouche qui frôle sur la sienne. Il lèche doucement ses lèvres, demandant une permission que Thibault n'a jamais eu l'intention de refuser. Il le goûte enfin. Le baiser doux, tendre s'enflamme et il frémit sous les mains qui caressent sa nuque, son flanc de la hanche à l'aisselle. Haletants, ils reprennent leur souffle. Thibault ose le baiser suivant empli de passion. Un autre encore. Et...  
— On va en rester là ce soir, chuchote Raphaël tout contre son oreille, autrement je voudrai voir ton bateau plus tôt que prévu.  
— Qui te dit que je te laisserais faire  ?  
Du revers des doigts, Raphaël effleure son érection au dessus de son jean, il gémit sous l'attouchement.  
— Ça me le dit, murmure-t-il. Ton désir. Il a répondu au mien toute la soirée. Que tu sois plus jeune est un fait et je n'en abuserai pas. Nous avons le temps, je veux une relation, pas un plan cul. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, néanmoins on essayera.  
Thibault baisse les paupières, pose le front sur son épaule.  
— Je vois qu'il était nécessaire que je le précise, poursuit Raphaël à mi-voix.  
— Une certitude n'a pas de prix.

  
— Tu m'expliques ? Tu as acquis un four à micro ondes et un arbre de Noël artificiel ?  
— Il m'a coûté douze euros. Pas trop haut, il est beau, rond et bien fourni.  
— C'est vrai. Il a l'air chouette. Donc tu as attendu que ton vendeur te fasse un rabais de dix euros avant de prendre un objet indispensable. Aujourd'hui, tu en consacres douze à un truc inutile  ?  
— Inutile, la magie de Noël ? Tu as un sapin, une crèche, des décorations soignées, des illuminations dignes de la pyramide du Louvre. Je suppose que tu apprécies ça, grommelle Thibault en fixant la route.  
— Désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu commettes de bêtises.  
Que répondre à Flavien ? Lorsqu'il avait vu le sapin mis en vente par la même personne que le four, il avait hésité, puis renoncé. Pour lui seul, à quoi bon ? Cependant, il y a du changement dans l'air, alors, ce matin, il lui a téléphoné qu'il l'emportait s'il était toujours disponible. Après-midi, il a été à vélo choisir des boules, des jeux de lumière dans un magasin vraiment très bon marché. Ensuite, il a acheté deux belles entrecôtes, du cresson, des rösti et une sauce béarnaise. Sans oublier des mousses au chocolat pour terminer. Oui, c'est vrai, il a déboursé trop. Il va bien gagner pendant les trois prochains week-ends, il y aura les pourboires en plus du salaire. À la période des fêtes, les gens sont généreux. Il fera attention pour ses propres dépenses. Il soupire. Flavien l'a tant aidé, il ne mérite pas sa mauvaise humeur.  
— Qu'est-il arrivé lundi ? questionne ce dernier.  
— Rien de grave, j'ai été au marché de Noël avec Léna. Je n'étais pas sorti depuis mon parachutage dans la rue. Je me suis retrouvé face à Patrice et son nouveau petit-ami. J'étais au courant mais le constater de visu... Enfin, en bref, nous étions ensemble depuis six mois, qu'il se soit si vite consolé m'a fait chier.  
— D'accord. Raphaël ?  
— Demain soir, il vient souper.  
Flavien éclate de rire.  
— La magie de Noël, hein ? s'exclame-t-il quand il récupère son sérieux. Valérie a certainement des trucs qu'elle n'a pas utilisés. Elle en rachète chaque année. Dis toi qu'avant tout, c'est toi qu'il veut voir. Lundi, il ne te quittait pas des yeux.  
Il sourit. Flavien ressemble au frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Très différent de Nicolas qui est souvent mal luné, parfois même grossier.

  
Thibault envisage sa pièce de vie avec satisfaction. Hier soir, après avoir couché Aurore, Valérie a débarqué. Elle a regardé autour d'elle puis a disparu. Il avait déjà installé le sapin sur une ancienne caisse à fruits en bois et l'avait décoré. Il avait fourré les quatre vieux coussins en velours mité dans les housses de tons acidulés qu'il avait choisies. Malheureusement, ça accentuait le vert du canapé qui choquait sur le sol rouge. Peut-être Jérôme était-il daltonien ?  
Flavien a fait plusieurs voyages de L'odyssée à la Belle Jeanne. Il a amené des petites tables carrées toutes simples noires, un tapis à hauts poils de couleur identique, puis enfin un sac Ikea rempli de choses diverses. Il lui a adressé un clin d’œil avant de s'en aller.  
— Je ne le trouvais plus. Je savais que je l'avais emballé quelque part, s'était écriée Valérie en brandissant un jeté de canapé noir. Tu sais, nous avons commencé nous aussi avec le minimum. Tout ça provient de notre premier mobilier. Heureusement, je suis conservatrice.  
Avec son tact habituel, elle lui a suggéré des changements, qu'il a approuvés exceptés un vase jaune, un cochon rose immonde et la photo de Marilyn Monroe trop dénudée. Son divan est maintenant recouvert d'ébène, les coussins y apportent une touche fraîche et colorée. Le tapis crée un îlot convivial devant le sofa. Deux des tables mises côte à côte en forment une longue où trônent un petit aquarium boule transformé en paysage enneigé et des photophores aux volutes d'or, la troisième dans un coin supporte une lampe moderne en papier de riz. Encore en très bel état, les deux fauteuils-club en cuir rouge parviennent tant bien que mal à s'intégrer dans l'environnement rendu plus design.

  
Enfin, il y a son arbre. Il le désirait orné uniquement de boules, de gouttes, d'étoiles, de roses givrées, d'oiseaux délicats transparents misant tout sur les nombreuses lumières led qui feraient resplendir le verre limpide de mille feux. Seulement, il n'a pas pu acheter assez de décorations et son sapin faisait piètre figure. Valérie a complété avec ce qu'elle avait d'inutilisé dans la même gamme sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, elle lui a proposé des fils d'or et une guirlande de vingt bougies noires dont les flammes sont des ampoules led, il a hésité avant d'accepter et le résultat est surprenant.

  
Il vérifie pour la dixième fois au moins la dressage de sa table qui est fait de bric et de broc. Ce n'est pas terrible, il l'avoue. Une vieille nappe damassée beige un peu terne, des serviettes en papier rouges et les assiettes à fleurs de Jérôme. Il y a mis ses lampes-bocal dans lesquelles il a ajouté des branches de lierre qui envahissent arbitrairement les saules de la rive. Elles se mêlent aux mini-leds en une harmonie végétale et festive.

  
Il est prêt et tourne en rond. Gérer ce type de relation avec un garçon plus mature qui a certainement des attentes que lui ignore est compliqué. Et un chez lui. Une indépendance imprévue. Des responsabilités non voulues. Il a été fébrile toute la journée, là, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Des pas sur le pont, on frappe. Trop tard pour reculer, il faut sauter. Il grimpe les quelques marches et ouvre la porte.  
— Bonsoir, dit Raphaël.  
Ses bras se referment sur lui. Soudain, ses craintes s'envolent et Thibault est bien.  
Avec un air un peu mystérieux, son petit-ami dépose sur le plan de travail deux sacs à provisions puis l'en éloigne et le pousse vers le canapé où il s'installe. Son regard parcourt sa pièce de vie avant de se poser sur lui.  
— Tu viens  ?  
Il lui tend la main en souriant. Thibault se blottit contre lui.  
— J'étais pressé de te voir, murmure Raphaël.  
Thibault retrouve la saveur de sa bouche, la chaleur de son corps. L'appel de son odeur l'émeut. Peu à peu emmené par son envie, il perd la notion des choses. Ne comptent plus que ces lèvres, ces doigts qui lui procurent des sensations grisantes et inconnues. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'aller très loin dans les rapports charnels. Des attouchement à la sauvette en des lieux incongrus, une fellation donnée qui lui a laissé un sentiment d'humiliation quand Patrice a raillé sa gaucherie. Bien entendu, il connaît le plaisir solitaire qui mène à la délivrance. Pas à la satisfaction.  
— Viens sur moi, chuchote Raphaël qui sensuellement lèche le lobe de son oreille.  
Un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il écrase son pubis contre le sien. Sa virilité. Même à travers le tissu, il la sent. Il geint son impatience et se fait audacieux. Il détache le jean de Raphaël, le caresse. Son amant en fait autant. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs peaux se soudent. Chaudes. Moites. Dos cambré, tête rejetée en arrière, Thibault se presse sur le bas ventre de Raphaël, se frotte à lui, offrant à ce dernier le spectacle de sa volupté. Raphaël glisse ses doigts entre eux et saisit leurs sexes, il les massent l'un contre l'autre, dans ses mains unies. Baiser de feu. Caresses enflammées. Thibault jouit en un cri, un peu avant son partenaire. Lascivement, ils s'embrassent longuement. Drôle d'entrée en matière, mais Dieu qu'il est bien.  
— Très beau ton sapin, dit Raphaël après un long moment silencieux où enlacés ils profitent de la présence de l'autre.  
— Valérie m'a aidé, avoue-t-il.  
— On aurait pu le faire ensemble, regrette-t-il.  
— Si tu veux, il y a encore des jeux de lampes pour l'extérieur à mettre sur le toit du bateau ou dans les buissons.  
— OK. Tu travailles demain ?  
— Oui et samedi aussi. Dimanche non.  
— Alors ce sera pour dimanche. On mange ?  
— Si tu as faim.  
— Je t'ai dit que j'allais chez mes parents. Je leur ai parlé de toi. Ils m'ont posé des tas de questions. J'y ai répondu.  
— Tu as dit mon âge ?  
— Oui. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir, mon cœur. Je leur ai dit que j'avais fait la connaissance d'un garçon avec qui j'aimerais être sérieux. Ils voudront te rencontrer et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vingt ans. J'ai raconté ta situation également. Voilà le résultat, dit-il en lui montrant les sacs. Je t'ai apporté un petit coup de pouce pour débuter. Ma mère est conservatrice.  
Encore une, pense Thibault. Il entrouvre un sac et y découvre une machine à café Senséo et une boîte de pads, un grille-pain. Dans le second, il y a un mixeur-plongeur et un grill. Le tout est usagé mais très propre.  
— Le grill n'est plus de prime jeunesse cependant il fonctionne très bien. Mon frère lui en a offert un nouveau. Qu'as-tu prévu ? Je peux t'aider ?  
Le matin suivant, il a des difficultés à se lever, à s'arracher des bras de son petit-ami. C'est la première fois qu'il dort dans une étreinte aimante. Après leur toilette, ils prennent un café. Cela lui avait manqué.  
— Tu n'aimes pas les céréales ? interroge Raphaël devant l'armoire vide. Tu as déjà fini ?  
— Oui. Je ne déjeune jamais.  
Sa grimace le fait rire.  
— Je te conduis à l'athénée.

 

 


	3. La confrontation

 

 

D'une nacelle de la grande roue dressée devant le palais de justice, Thibault admire le marché de Noël illuminé à ses pieds. La main de Raphaël serre la sienne. Il lui sourit. Le week-end a été éreintant. Il est fatigué et heureux.  
— On va grignoter un morceau ?  
— Tu as rempli le frigo, les placards comme si nous allions soutenir un siège de plusieurs mois, se moque-t-il, et tu parles de dîner dehors ?  
— Si on prend nos repas régulièrement ensemble, c'est normal que je contribue. Arrête de supposer que je le fais par pitié. On en a déjà discuté. Laisse-toi aller, mon cœur. Tu apprécies l'ambiance du marché de Noël, tes yeux brillent tels des escarboucles et ce sera bientôt terminé.  
Ce matin, une odeur de café l'a tiré du pays des songes. Sur la table de nuit, accompagnée d'un croissant, une tasse pleine de breuvage noir l'attendait. Assis sur le lit, Raphaël le regardait s'éveiller. Ils avaient décidé de passer la journée tous les deux.  
— Tu viens ? l'a invité Thibault en soulevant la couette.  
Son petit-ami a enlevé baskets, chaussettes, jean, pull et s'est glissé contre lui. Il l'a enlacé et s'est rendormi entre ses bras. Il était rentré à deux heures et demie du matin. Le temps de manger, il en était trois. Il s'est réveillé une bonne heure plus tard, l'a embrassé tendrement avant de se rendre aux toilettes, puis dans la salle de bain. Au retour, il a trouvé son petit-ami en train de ranger le contenu de deux énormes sacs de victuailles dans les armoires et le frigo. Cela ne lui a pas plu. Il l'a dit. Ils ont ensuite eu une conversation sur l'entraide dans un couple et ce que Raphaël appelle sa "fierté mal placée". Et si certains de ses arguments ont fait mouche, il est toujours embarrassé.  
— Thibault ?  
Il sourit. Raphaël adore Noël. Pourquoi agir en égoïste et l'en priver par orgueil ?  
— D'accord.  
Son chéri l'attire à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se fout de la désapprobation des passants. Appuyé contre lui, Thibault envisage les chalets de gourmandises avec perplexité. Que choisir ?  
— On va déambuler au hasard, lorsque tu vois une chose qui te plaît, tu le dis. On dégustera des petites portions à droite et à gauche afin de goûter plus de spécialités.

  
Ils se garent à l'extrémité du quai des Aguesses. Des péniches éclairées les guident jusqu'à la Belle Jeanne dessinée par ses guirlandes lumineuses là-bas, au bout du sentier. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction.  
— Tu l'aimes ce bateau, constate Raphaël.  
— Je n'ai pas d'autre chez moi. Il est ce que j'ai de concret. En terme de biens évidemment.  
— J'avais saisi, dit Raphaël en l'enlaçant par derrière alors que lui bataille avec la combinaison du cadenas. Le living est agréable. Douillet. Si nous arrangions la chambre ?  
— Je n'ai pas osé bouleverser aux affaires du vieux, reconnaît-il.  
— Ton parrain ? Tu ne vas pas vivre parmi ses vieilleries ?  
Il tire Raphaël sur le canapé et entreprend de raconter sa galère en détails. Il le sent se raidir à plusieurs reprises durant son récit.  
— Voilà. Je n'ai aucun droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit. J'ignore pourquoi Flavien et son père avec qui j'ai discuté vendredi pensent que Jérôme était mon parrain et sont persuadés qu'il m'a laissé son bateau. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec tout ça mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution que rester là.  
— Tu as un autre parrain ?  
—  Non.  
— Une marraine ?  
— Oui. Elle est morte il y a longtemps. Je m'en rappelle à peine.  
— Mais on t'en a parlé ?  
— Oui.  
— Et de ton parrain ?  
— Non. Jamais.  
— Cela ne te paraît pas bizarre ?  
— Si. Tu veux un coca ?  
Raphaël acquiesce machinalement du chef. Il semble perturbé par sa confession. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour faire ces confidences. Et le voilà inquiet à son tour. Si cela le faisait fuir ?  
— Ta journée t'a plu ? Demande Raphaël alors qu'il se couche contre lui.  
— Oui. Et toi ?  
— Je suis bien avec toi. Lorsque je t'évoque, on me répète que tu es jeune. Ils ne te connaissent pas. Tu es mature, courageux, débrouillard. J'ai beaucoup de chance. Père Noël m'a gâté cette année, se marre-t-il en l'embrassant alors que lui se sent soulagé.  
— Tu as cours à quelle heure demain ?  
— Neuf heures. J'aurai largement le temps de te conduire et d'arriver à la fac, conclut-il en le serrant amoureusement. Viens, mon ange.

  
Ses révélations ont rendu Raphaël protecteur et, depuis trois jours, il a pris ses quartiers en son univers. Thibault ne s'en plaint pas. Il est de plus en plus accroc à son bel ami. Cependant, il ne veut pas que leur relation se transforme. Il n'a nul besoin d'un frère incestueux. Dans son malheur, Raphaël est son destin. Sans ce rejet de sa famille, il ne l'aurait pas connu. Ses sentiments envers lui n'ont rien de commun avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour Patrice. Est-ce l'amour ? Le grand amour ? On verra ça. En longeant le halage, il adresse un grand signe à Gilbert qui fixe, à sa proue, un énorme papa noël gonflable qui se balance au gré du vent. Sur le pont de la Belle Jeanne, Raphaël discute avec un inconnu. Thibault attache son vélo au piquet qu'a planté Flavien et qui supporte une boîte aux lettres avec son nom. Il faut qu'il puisse recevoir ses factures, n'est-ce-pas. De toute manière, c'est obligatoire. Il grimpe à bord. Le bras de Raphaël entoure sa taille.  
— Viens que je te présente. Thibault. Jonathan, mon aîné. Il est venu mettre une nouvelle serrure à la porte. C'est la première fois que je le vois effectuer avec enthousiasme un quelconque bricolage en dehors de chez lui. Il était pressé de te connaître.  
— Tu as dit à maman que tu avais rencontré un mec et que tu songeais à te ranger. Tu n'as jamais évoqué tes flirts, même quand tu vivais encore chez les parents. Il faut croire que tu as déniché le garçon exceptionnel.  
— Exceptionnel, il l'est, dit Raphaël.  
— Vous voulez un café ? propose Thibault alors que son petit-ami sourit de son embarras.  
— Une bière si tu as. Nickel le côté salon, apprécie Jonathan en scannant son intérieur.  
— Et moi un coca, répond son frère en s'affairant à préparer son café. Le bateau était inoccupé depuis le décès de son précédent propriétaire, il y a trois ans. En plus de ses cours et de son boulot, Thibault a tout remis en état, commente Raphaël. Nous allons attaquer la chambre à deux.  
— Vous allez profiter des vacances.  
— On va essayer, rétorque Raphaël en lui lançant un coup d’œil.  
Thibault fouille dans l'armoire à la recherche de crackers ou de chips, tournant le dos aux deux frères. Voir Raphaël passer les fêtes en solitaire le chagrine. L'imaginer sortant sans lui aussi, il l'avoue. À part ses colocataires, il ne semble avoir aucun copain et son entente avec Aude est difficile. Thibault n'a pas trouvé de solution. Il a établi son budget. Ce que lui verse sa mère payera l'amarrage annuel, les acomptes d'électricité, l'eau, le forfait de téléphone, ses cartes de bus et un éventuel abonnement wi-fi. Pour le moment, il est connecté sur le réseau Wi-free avec les identifiants de ses parents. Pour eux, ça ne change rien, c'est un illimité, néanmoins il suffit qu'ils modifient le mot de passe et il se retrouvera sans internet. Il ne peut compter que sur son boulot pour la nourriture et l'entretien. Ne parlons pas d'achats de fringues ou de baskets. On oublie. Pourtant, il a un toit et ça n'a pas de prix. Sa plus grande angoisse est de le perdre. Il en fait des cauchemars.  
— Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, murmure Raphaël une main sur son épaule.  
— Je préférerais être avec toi.  
— J'espère bien, lui lance-t-il avec tendresse.  
— Un problème ? intervient Jonathan.  
— Je travaille les deux prochains week-ends, les lundis y compris. Je n'ai pas le choix, hormis mes allocations familiales, c'est mon seul revenu, déclare Thibault.  
— Ton seul revenu ? Tes parents ?  
— M'ont foutu à la porte à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. Heureusement, je n'ai pas de loyer.  
— Ils sont obligés de subvenir à tes besoins, fait-il remarquer.  
— Les traîner en justice signifie risquer d'être placé en foyer, je préfère me débrouiller.  
— Quel âge as-tu ?  
— Bientôt dix-sept.  
Jonathan adresse à son frère un regard étonné voire réprobateur et laisse échapper un sifflement qui le surprend. Il apprendra après que c'est une de ses manies.  
— Tu as repris tes objets personnels ? demande-t-il.  
— Une partie : mon ordinateur portable, ma console, mon vélo, quelques vêtements. Ce que pouvait contenir mon sac de randonnée. Et mes cours, évidemment.  
Son ordre des priorités le fait sourire.  
— Tu devrais aller prendre le reste et négocier en même temps une rente alimentaire. Ils travaillent tous les deux ?  
— Oui.  
— Si ta mère te donne tes allocations, c'est qu'il y a une ouverture de ce côté. Soit elle veut t'aider sans que ton père le sache, soit elle a peur de se voir poursuivie. Crois-moi, un arrangement à l'amiable leur conviendra mieux que la saisie directe d'une partie de leur salaire chez leurs patrons. Ça la fout mal.  
— Si Jonathan est dans l'immobilier, de formation il est juriste, précise Raphaël.  
— Réfléchis-y. Si tu veux, nous t’accompagnerons, termine l'aîné.  
— Merci, dit-il en opinant de la tête.  
— Tu n'as ni frère, ni sœur pour t'aider ? Tu es enfant unique ?  
— Oui.  
— À l'école, ils ne sont aperçus de rien ? Qui signe tes interros, ton bulletin ?  
— Moi. Et non, ils n'ont rien vu. Je suis un bon élève donc ils ne me cherchent pas.  
Ce midi, son café est amer. Jonathan lève les yeux au ciel. Raphaël noue ses doigts aux siens.  
— Tu dînes avec nous ? propose Thibault.  
Après le départ de Jonathan qui doit récupérer son fils à l'école maternelle, ils entament le rangement du capharnaüm qu'est la chambre. Raphaël a réussi à le convaincre. Ils débutent par les vêtements du vieillard qui prennent immédiatement place dans des sacs qu'il faudra conduire au point d'enlèvement. Après, cela devient délicat. Il y a plusieurs caisses de bric-à-brac, d'objets qui symbolisaient certainement autant de souvenirs pour leur propriétaire. Thibault est indécis.  
— Tu n'as pas un endroit où stocker ça sans encombrer ton espace de vie  ?  
— Quand tu vas à l'arrière, tu as sur le pont d'un côté le caisson abritant le groupe hydrophore – la pompe électrique pour amener l'eau potable, explique-t-il en voyant son air perplexe – de l'autre côté, il y a une trappe avec un large cagibi dessous où l'on peut remiser des caisses par exemple ou les fauteuils de jardin en hiver. Il est déjà rempli, dit-t-il avec une grimace. Là aussi un tri est indispensable. J'ai l'impression que l'humidité a fait de sérieux dégâts.  
— Chéri, écoute-moi. Jérôme ne reviendra pas réclamer ces objets qui n'avaient qu'une valeur sentimentale. Pour lui. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi ? Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ?  
— Non. Personne ne se soucie de lui. De son vivant déjà, personne ne s'en souciait hormis mon grand-père. Je ne lui ai jamais connu de famille.  
Une farde à rabats attire son attention. Dedans des dessins, des exercices d'écriture, des poèmes recopiés d'une main maladroite, des dictées, des bulletins. Ceux qui disparaissaient régulièrement au grand dam de sa mère.  
— Mon cœur ?  
— C'est moi, dit-t-il sidéré. Dans ce classeur, il y a toute ma scolarité. De la maternelle à mes premières années d'athénée.  
Dans une vieille boîte en fer, il trouve des photos de son père, sa mère, son grand-père et Jérôme, d'amis qu'il ne connaît pas. De fêtes de famille, de Noël, de vacances, de pique-nique en Ardennes, de séjours à la mer. Sur quelques unes figure sa grand-mère. Il se souvient à peine d'elle. Elle a pris ses distances après le divorce très mal vu à l'époque, confiant son fils à sa belle-mère. Puis il y a la péniche de Jérôme, l'Antinoüs, il est stupéfait de voir son grand-père la piloter ou l'amarrer. Ils sont jeunes. La trentaine. Un cliché montre les deux hommes côte à côte sur le pont, ils se regardent, ce que proclament leurs yeux n'a rien à voir avec de l'amitié. Il les découvre se tenant par la taille devant la tour Eiffel, assis sur le capot d'une voiture dans un paysage qui lui semble espagnol, dans un parc la tête de Jérôme sur les genoux de son grand-père qui le contemple en caressant ses cheveux. Ils doivent avoir là plus de quarante ans. Ainsi, ils s'aimaient.  
— Raphaël, appelle-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
— Oui, Bébé, murmure-t-il en le serrant contre lui.  
— Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.  
— Depuis ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que Jérôme était effectivement ton parrain et qu'il t'a bien laissé la Belle Jeanne. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
— À ton avis ?  
— Je suppose que ton grand-père s'est marié comme l'espérait ses parents. Il a fait un enfant et s'est satisfait de son sort. Comme beaucoup d'homosexuels qui s'ignorent ou fuient une vie marginale. Surtout à cette époque-là. Cependant, il a rencontré Jérôme dans des circonstances que nous méconnaissons et est tombé amoureux de lui, ce faisant sa vie a basculé. C'est là que tout a tourné mal. Il s'entendait bien avec tes parents ?  
— Non. Il venait me chercher tous les mercredis et lors des vacances. Toutefois, le plus souvent, il n'entrait même pas chez nous. Mon paternel ne supportait pas la présence de son propre père. La seule fête que nous passions tous ensemble, c'est Noël. Jérôme était invité pour une soirée guindée que pourtant j'appréciais parce qu'ils étaient là tous les deux.  
— La fête du pardon, raille Raphaël en lui tendant un album épais.  
Dedans uniquement des photos de lui, de sa naissance à il y a un an environ. Son grand-père l'a complété même après la mort de son amour.  
— Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas décidé de vivre ensemble ?  
— Et pourquoi malgré leurs différents, Jérôme est-il ton parrain ? Pourquoi est-ce tenu secret ? Peut-être devrais-tu poser ces questions à ta mère. Je crois qu'elle a pas mal de choses à t'apprendre.  
Thibault baisse la tête, hésite avant d'empoigner son téléphone.  
— Calme-toi un peu avant, conseille Raphaël. Tu bois un café ?

  
Ils rencontrent sa mère le vendredi. A la suggestion de Raphaël, Thibault a choisi un terrain neutre afin que la discussion ne s'envenime pas. Pas de pleurs, pas de cris en un lieu public. Attablés à la brasserie L'ange Vin, située place du marché, ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Où a disparu la chaleur maternelle qu'il a connue ? Après hésitations, il a simplement présenté Raphaël sans plus de précisions, n'osant pas aller plus loin de peur qu'ils l'accusent lui qui est majeur de détournement de mineur. Néanmoins le fait qu'il assiste à leur entretien à ses côtés signifie beaucoup et elle le dévisage sans aménité.  
— Tu t'en doutes, ce que j'ai à te dire ne sera pas agréable à entendre, loin de là. Vous m'avez mis dehors, à seize ans, en sachant que je n'avais nul endroit où me réfugier et que je serais dans la rue. Vous n'aviez à me reprocher que mon orientation sexuelle. Comment fait-on ça à son enfant ? Ne crains rien, je ne désire pas rentrer à la maison, poursuit-il devant son mutisme. Je suis très bien là où je suis. Par contre, je veux récupérer mes effets personnels, nous allons en parler. Vous êtes tenus de subvenir à mes besoins tant que je suis aux études, mes allocations familiales ne sont en aucun cas un effort de votre part et sont insuffisantes pour vivre décemment. Vous devez me signer une autorisation de vivre seul et me verser une pension alimentaire. Je ferai valoir mes droits en justice si vous m'y obligez.  
— Sur un coup de sang, ton père t'a mis à la porte, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, que nous n'aurions pas de nouvelles durant des mois. Il voulait te donner une leçon, tente-t-elle de faire valoir.  
— Une leçon d'hétérosexualité ? En 2017 ? ricane-t-il. Que tu as cautionnée car tu n'as pas dit un mot pour me défendre. Sa mère, on pense qu'elle ne peut que vous aimer. Quelle grossière erreur, ironise-t-il alors qu'elle reste de marbre. Quant à avoir des nouvelles, vous connaissez mon école, non ? Il l'a pourtant trouvée pour venir m'empoigner au vu de tous. Alors, il faudra utiliser argument plus convaincant afin de ne pas paraître des parents indignes. Peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça, reprend-il alors que Raphaël pince doucement sa cuisse dans le but de le tempérer comme ils en ont convenu. Je voudrais connaître tout ce que vous m'avez caché sur grand-père et Jérôme. Je sais qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient amants. Que Jérôme était mon parrain. Pourquoi n'ont ils eu que des miettes de bonheur alors qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble ?

  
À pas lents, le bras de Raphaël autour de sa taille, Thibault regagne son logis. Les guirlandes de lumière en dessinent les contours. Serré contre son petit-ami, il envisage son univers.  
— Tu y crois ? demande-t-il.  
— En partie, oui. Tu n'auras jamais le récit des intéressés. Comment est-il devenu ton parrain ? Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit ? Que savent-ils réellement de leur liaison, de leur façon de vivre ? Autant de points d'interrogation qui demeurent. Une chose est certaine, ils se sont aimés jusqu'à la fin. Pendant plus de quarante ans. Tu sais aussi que le rejet de ton homosexualité par ton paternel vient de l'abandon de sa mère par son propre père, pour un homme dont il était fou amoureux.  
Il grogne quelques onomatopées. Il n'a pas apprécié la version de sa mère, le mépris qu'il a senti derrière chaque phrase, chaque sentence condamnant l'attachement maudit.  
— Viens, viens me faire l'amour, chuchote-t-il en l'entraînant vers la chambre.  
— Chéri...  
— Cela t'a fait peur ? questionne-t-il en le collant contre la paroi.  
— Non. Je n'attends que ça. Cependant tu es bouleversé, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ensuite.  
Thibault l'embrasse avec passion. Il le provoque, le caresse, il fait glisser la veste de ses épaules, puis descendre le long de ses bras et, lorsqu'elle tombe sur le sol, il appuie son corps contre son corps. Frottant son érection à la sienne, il ne prend du recul que pour masser le renflement qui déforme son jean. Il tire sur son pull, sur son tee-shirt, l'invitant à les enlever. Enfin, il effleure l'épiderme chaud avec un sensuel plaisir et soupire de satisfaction lorsqu'il l'entend gémir son envie.  
— Aime-moi, geint-il. Je suis tout à toi.  
— Chéri. Si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière.  
Thibault a un léger rire.  
— Ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je veux.  
Sa peau frôlant la sienne, en mouvements lents et lascifs, il entreprend de se déshabiller, les yeux plongés dans ses orbes uniques. Il pousse un cri de surprise quand Raphaël inverse les rôles et qu'il se trouve à son tour épinglé à la cloison.  
— Que tu es beau. Je serai doux, n'aie pas peur. Viens, mon ange.Viens, murmure-t-il contre son oreille. Viens.  
  
  


 

 


	4. La fin d'une histoire

Avec bonheur, Thibault s'étend contre la peau moite de son amant. Il butine la ligne de la mâchoire, la bouche, les pommettes, les tempes, les paupières. Les mains au creux de ses reins, repu de jouissance, Raphaël se laisse mignonner.  
— Tu as cours demain, mon cœur, souffle-t -il avec une grimace.  
— Hélas.  
— J'ai l'intention de passer le réveillon de Noël avec mon frère et la famille. Dès que tu seras sur le point de terminer, tu m'enverras un message, je viendrai te chercher. Selon l'heure, on ira chez mes parents ou on reviendra ici.  
— Chez tes parents ? s'étonne-t-il.  
— C'est trop tôt pour toi ?  
— Pour moi non, mais pour eux ?  
— N'aie aucune crainte, ils seront contents de te connaître.  
Thibault n'en est pas persuadé.

  
À presque une heure du matin, Raphaël se gare en face d'une maison cossue dans un quartier tranquille. Thibault est dans ses petits souliers. La porte s'ouvre sur une dame un peu ronde et souriante qui le bisouille avec chaleur. Les têtes se tournent vers eux quand ils pénètrent dans le living. Bizarrement, c'est le sapin de Noël qui monopolise son attention. Un vrai sapin qui sent la résine, tout de blanc et or orné. Enchanteur. Superbe.  
— Thibault ? le rappelle à l'ordre son homme.  
— Il est magnifique, s'exclame-t-il. Je suis impoli, excusez-moi.  
Il fait le tour des invités, embrasse une dizaine de joues de personnes dont il a déjà oublié les prénoms.  
— Assieds-toi, mon cœur.  
Il s'installe dans un gros fauteuil de cuir, à proximité d'une cassette à bois et promène son regard. On pourrait immortaliser le décor en une carte postale. Raphaël se perche sur l'accoudoir une main sur sa nuque. Il lui lance un appel au secours muet. Admirer le sapin et laisser sa mère dans le vide, faut-il être con. Atterrissent devant lui une petite assiette de mises en bouche et une flûte de champagne.  
— Maman t'a mis ton repas de côté, explique Raphaël. J'espère que tu as faim.  
— Oh oui !  
Son air convaincu provoque le sourire de sa mère qui l'observe.  
— Tu te plains de la cuisine de mon frère ? s'enquiert Jonathan.  
— C'est moi qui fais nos repas. Il m'a juste offert le livre de recettes, raille-t-il.  
Tous éclatent de rire, Raphaël le contemple avec tendresse. Thibault se sent fondre.  
— Ce n'est pas plus mal, aux fourneaux, c'est une vraie catastrophe. Tu as eu beaucoup de boulot ? demande l'aîné qui manifestement a décidé de le faire participer activement à la réunion.  
— Complet oui, mais à Noël ils s'en vont tôt à cause de la messe de minuit, des grands-parents qui viennent dîner, des enfants qui veulent déballer les cadeaux à six heures du matin. Ce sera très différent à Nouvel-an. Il y a soirée dansante après l'embrassade de minuit. Beaucoup ne s'en iront qu'à l'aube et à midi on aura deux complets de choucroute à midi. Le soir, c'est un menu cinq services.  
— Tu travailles demain aussi ? Enfin, aujourd'hui, rectifie Mahaut, la femme de Jonathan.  
— Le soir uniquement.  
— Tu viens à table ? Maman a servi ton entrée.  
— Madame, il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de mal, dit-il alors qu'il s'assoit sous son regard attentif.  
— Tout le monde a droit à son Noël. Mes fils ont travaillé en horeca en tant qu'étudiants. C'est toujours ainsi que nous avons procédé. Ils mangeaient en rentrant.  
— C'est délicieux.  
— Thibault est gourmand. Moi qui suis nul en cuisine, grimace Raphaël.  
— On te verra plus souvent alors, se moque-t-elle.  
Deux entrées, une froide, une chaude, un plat et un dessert. Le tout excellent. Il se régale. Jonathan et son beau-père sont venus s'asseoir à table également et discutent tout en vidant consciencieusement les bouteilles de vins s'accordant aux plats et posées devant lui. La sœur de Raphaël, Amalia, est là, le menton sur ses mains réunies, elle peine à maintenir les yeux ouverts. Il caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.  
— Tu devrais aller dormir, conseille Raphaël, tu t'endors.  
— Non, proteste-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
— Si tu ne vas pas au lit, le Père-Noël ne pourra pas venir t'apporter tes jouets, appuie Thibault. Il ne les dépose que lorsque les enfants sont au pays des rêves.  
— Tu y crois encore à ton âge ? s’écrie-t-elle. C'est ouf, ça !  
Heu... Les adultes autour de lui ont à l'évidence des difficultés à garder leur sérieux. Même son chéri. Il lui lance un coup d’œil furibond et Raphaël éclate de rire.  
— Avec ton magret, un verre de Bourgueil ? propose, la bouteille en main, le père du petit démon, tentant de faire diversion.  
— Merci. Un fond, précise-t-il. Je bois peu d'alcool.  
Centre de leur attention, bien que les regards de ses hôtes soient bienveillants, il est un peu mal à l'aise. Il est soulagé lorsqu'ils regagnent le salon après son repas. Raphaël pose une main dans le creux de son dos, Thibaut se tourne vers lui et les lèvres de son homme effleurent les siennes. Bref témoignage amoureux qu'il voulait discret. Néanmoins, il surprend sur eux les yeux de la mère qui sourit en se voyant découverte et reprend sa conversation avec sa belle-fille. Les plus jeunes peu à peu se sont endormis et ont été portés dans une chambre. Il se perche à son tour sur l'accoudoir contre le côté de Raphaël. Jonathan, son beau-père et les deux cousins commentent les charmes des danseuses du show à la télé et les pousse-cafés les ont rendu diserts. Ils surenchérissent à qui mieux mieux, cela le fait rire.  
— Tu te sens bien ? lui souffle Raphaël.  
— Oui. Ta famille est accueillante. Comme la maison où tout a été décoré avec soin. Le repas était exquis. C'est une vraie soirée de Noël, chuchote-t-il. Familiale. Bon enfant. Et là, un peu gauloise. Comme je la rêvais.  
— Je t'aime, murmure Raphaël sans le quitter des yeux.  
Thibault le dévisage interdit. Si soudainement, si vite. Et là. Pourtant, c'est parfait.  
— Je t'aime, répond-il en écho. C'est fou. Toi aussi, je t'ai rêvé.

  
Ils s'affairent à préparer tous les deux un repas de Noël en amoureux. Ils ont un peu triché. Ils sont allés hier, juste avant la fermeture du supermarché, profiter des liquidations de dernières minutes et ont acheté au rayon traiteur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire, à moindre prix. Thibault cuisine, Raphaël, collé sur son dos, le distrait avec moult baisers et caresses.  
— Chéri, le gronde le premier.  
Le second a un léger rire moqueur signifiant qu'il n'a nulle intention d'arrêter. Des pas sur le pont, un frappement à la porte interrompent la progression de ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Ils se concertent, s'adressent une moue interrogative, puis Thibault se décide à aller ouvrir.  
— Flavien ? Michel ?  
— Joyeux Noël vous deux, s'exclame le plus jeune.  
— Joyeux Noël, Titi, dit le père en l'embrassant ce qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel discrètement.  
Titi. Il n'a plus cinq ans.  
— Michel, le papa de Flavien, présente Thibault. Raphaël, mon petit-copain. Joyeux Noël à vous également.  
— Il faut que l'on te parle.  
— Installez-vous.  
— Un café ? Un apéritif ? propose Raphaël.  
Devant leurs boissons, les deux hommes paraissent embarrassés et déjà le froid de la peur s'insinue dans les veines de Thibault.  
— Pas de panique, le rassure Flavien qui l'observe, nous n'avons pas de mauvaises nouvelles, néanmoins c'est assez délicat. Papa ?  
Michel opine du chef.  
— J'ai été très étonné de te voir vivre sur la Belle Jeanne, débute-t-il. Flavien s'est fait beaucoup prier pour me décrire ta situation, cependant, une fois ma curiosité éveillée, rien ne me résiste, raille-t-il alors que son fils grimace. En écoutant son récit, j'ai compris que tu occupais le bateau en ignorant tout des dispositions que ton grand-père avait prises pour toi, ce que Flavien n'avait pas réalisé. De toute façon, il ne savait pas grand chose. Déboussolé, tu t'es raccroché au seul endroit qui t'était familier et qui te semblait relativement sûr. Ainsi que tu l'as dit à Nicolas, tu squattais.  
— C'est vrai, admet-il. Le bateau était vide de tout habitant et pourrissait là. Inutile. J'étais dans la rue depuis trois semaines quand j'ai résolu de m'y cacher. Je ne causais de tort à personne en y dormant. Nul ne s'en était aperçu avant la visite de Nicolas et sa copine.  
— Se sachant gravement malade, ton grand-père est venu me trouver un mois avant sa mort, continue Michel sans commenter son intervention. Depuis le décès de Jérôme, il ne venait que rarement sur la Belle Jeanne où tout lui rappelait son compagnon. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait changé. Ses yeux ternis ne regardaient plus rien autour de lui. Il était en partance. Sans regret. Jérôme l'attendait. Il avait emménagé définitivement dans cet appartement qu'il avait depuis son divorce pour satisfaire son ex-femme et son fils et qu'il détestait. Il m'a raconté qu'à cette époque, il n'y allait que lorsqu'il voyait ton père, soit deux week-ends par mois ou que son métier de commercial le retenait en ville alors que Jérôme naviguait. Son véritable chez lui, c'était l'Antinoüs, là où était Jérôme. Pour être plus présent à ses côtés, celui-ci, très amoureux de Josh, choisissait des courses brèves, même si moins rentables. Ce dernier l'accompagnait dès qu'il pouvait. Il a passé le permis de navigation et le brevet radar afin d'être utile, puis il s'est occupé des contrats, de la comptabilité. Bien des années plus tard, peu avant ta naissance, Jérôme a renoncé à la batellerie. Ils ont revendu la péniche qui demandait trop d'aménagements coûteux pour devenir un logement confortable et acheté la Belle Jeanne que Josh n'a plus quittée. Toujours indépendant, Jérôme faisait les entretiens des moteurs, des chaudières pour les mariniers. Pilote émérite, il était parfois appelé afin de remorquer les plus grosses barges avec des chargements délicats dans les passages difficiles. Il était apprécié dans la profession et n'était jamais sans travail. Ils ont vécu un bonheur simple. Ta naissance a comblé Josh. Il t'amenait ici aussi souvent que possible. Jérôme t'aimait énormément.  
— On dit que les enfants ont de l'intuition. Je n'ai rien vu, rien compris, s'exclame Thibault. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
— Je crois qu'il t'explique ça là-dedans, dit-il en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe. Voici les papiers du bateau. Je ne devais te les remettre qu'à tes dix-huit ans excepté si tu avais des ennuis. Il avait saisi, peut-être avant toi, ton goût des garçons et redoutait la réaction de ton père. Au vu de ta situation actuelle, il n'avait pas tort. Josh a agi en conséquence et pris ses précautions. Le bateau leur appartenait à Jérôme et lui, tel avant lui L'Antinoüs. Légalement, un bateau, même servant de résidence, n'est pas un bien immobilier, mais mobilier. Une facture officielle est donc suffisante pour en faire de toi le propriétaire. L'embarcation est tienne. Tu as le droit de l'occuper. L'amarrage est payé jusqu'à ta majorité, ainsi que l'assurance. Tu le sais, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, pourtant Jérôme et lui t'avaient ouvert un compte épargne et y mettaient régulièrement un petit quelque chose. Tu as de quoi parer à une urgence, le remplacement du moteur, du groupe hydrophore ou de la chaudière électrique, payer la mise en cale sèche obligatoire dans trois ans. Pour cette opération, il te faudra réussir ton permis de navigation, penses-y. Garde ce viatique précieusement pour ça ou un coup dur, conseille-t-il. Tu as des questions ?  
— Merci.  
C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire. Ému, il presse sur sa poitrine les papiers que Michel lui a remis. Raphaël l'attire à lui et, du revers de la main, essuie son visage. Et Thibault s'aperçoit qu'il pleure.

  
Une fois son message délivré, Michel est parti avec son fils. Ils ont mangé tard. Blotti entre les bras de Raphaël, les yeux sur l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse, Thibault savoure le peu de temps qu'il lui reste avant d'aller au boulot.  
— Quel étrange Noël, murmure-t-il. Ma vie a basculé dans le néant il y a deux mois et, là, je reçois tant d'amour que j'en chiale.  
— Tu te rends compte que, peut-être, débute Raphaël prudemment, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas trouver dans cette enveloppe ?  
— Je ne me fais plus beaucoup d'illusions sur mon père, tu sais. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas étranger à toute cette histoire de parrain et de secret.  
Raphaël acquiesce de la tête.  
— J'ai promis d'emmener ma sœur à la patinoire ce soir, j'attendrai ensuite ton coup de fil chez mes parents, je viendrai te rechercher et nous rentrerons sagement.  
— Sagement ? se moque Thibault.  
Raphaël pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de réponse. Il soupire de satisfaction.

  
Tard dans la matinée, Thibault s'éveille entre les bras de son chéri. Ce sont enfin les vacances. Quelques jours de break avant le week-end chargé du nouvel-an, c'est bon à prendre. Il sourit au souvenir de la nuit. Il a eu terminé tôt. Raphaël avait ramené de chez sa mère de quoi dresser un plateau de mets divers dans lesquels, assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ils ont picoré avec entrain. Son homme avait mis une musique de fond, il se sentait bien. Lorsqu'ils ont débarrassé la table, il l'a serré sur lui et ils ont dansé. Dansé. Jamais, il n'avait ainsi évolué entre les bras d'un amant. D'un garçon tout court. Bref, il n'avait jamais dansé.  
Il découvre un tas de choses avec Raphaël. D'abord le sens du mot couple. Partager la vie de quelqu'un. Il n'en réalise pas encore l'implication. Cela s'est fait si vite. Du bout des doigts, il caresse la peau tiède. Il l'apprend : son caractère, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses petites manies. Une relation tellement différente de ce qu'il a connu jusque là. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se familiariser avec tout ça que déjà ils vivent pratiquement ensemble. Il n'a pas dix sept ans. C'est fou. Et pourtant. Pourtant... Il bécote l'épaule dénudée et tout en dormant, Raphaël le serre contre lui. Thibault est aimé. Comblé.

  
Il ouvre l'enveloppe. Des photos s'en échappent et tombent sur le tapis. Il les fixe puis ramasse l'une d'elles d'une main incertaine. Une autre et une de plus... Il les place en rang d'oignons sur la table de salon. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce sont les photos d'un mariage célébré au superbe château de Péralta, non loin des Aguesses. Un mariage gay. Celui de son grand-père et de Jérôme. On les voit signer le registre de la population sous les yeux du bourgmestre, ainsi que les témoins qu'il n'a jamais vus. Leur baiser est immortalisé sur un cliché. Il y a tant de complicité, de tendresse entre ces hommes d'âge mûr qui s'unissent enfin, on surprend tant de joie en leurs regards, qu'on ne peut être qu'ému. Un détail le frappe qui a tant d'importance pour lui, ils sont seuls. Pas de famille. Pas d'amis. 22 juillet 2004, est-il écrit au dos d'une des photos.  
—  Ils sont restés mariés dix ans, souffle Thibault. Sans que personne ne soit au courant.  
Il déplie la lettre qui l'accompagne et commence à lire.

  
_" Mon Titi,... "_

  
Son grand-père relate leur rencontre fortuite en une ville étrangère que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait. L'un attendant son chargement, l'autre l'entretien avec son contact hollandais pour un contrat d'exportation, ils se sont échoués dans un bar du port de Rotterdam.

" _Quand il m'a abordé, je n'ai pas pu refuser le verre qu'il m'offrait. Je l'écoutais sans arriver à le quitter des yeux. Il me fascinait. Dans ce bar minable, où les ivrognes d'une voix rauque interpellaient la patronne en l'appelant Belle Jeanne et la suivaient d'un œil concupiscent, dans son regard à lui je me découvrais roi_ ", écrit-il.

  
Il raconte ensuite le retour à Liège sur la péniche du batelier, la relation amicale qui en découla et qui rapidement ne leur suffit plus. Jérôme était homosexuel et ne le cachait que peu. Très vite sa grand-mère avait pris ombrage de ses sorties avec son ami, des heures passées sur la péniche, des parties de campagne entre copains où cependant elle assistait. Elle avait raison. Jérôme avait eu quelques flirts, Josh ne l'avait pas toléré. La jalousie le dévorait. Son attachement envers lui était trop grand, trop passionné, trop exclusif. Il ne vivait qu'à travers ces moments en sa compagnie. Son amour trop tiède pour son épouse ne pouvait le retenir. Il négligeait jusqu'à son fils. Il dut admettre la vérité, cela n'avait guère chose commune avec l'amitié.

  
Il en discuta aussi bien avec Jérôme qu'avec sa femme. Le premier lui avoua son amour, la deuxième sa haine. Il voulut divorcer. Catholique, mariée à l'église, elle poussa de hauts cris et signifia un non catégorique. Il s'afficha sans vergogne avec celui qui était devenu entre temps son amant. Humiliée, elle finit par céder. Il fut libre. Mais à quel prix. Elle posa ses conditions. Les époux vendirent la maison familiale et bien qu'elle vienne de ses parents à lui, ils en partagèrent le montant. Son fils ne devrait avoir aucun contact avec le spectacle dégoûtant de cette relation contre nature, disait-elle. Le juge lui accorda un droit de visite de deux week-ends par mois, en dehors de la présence de Jérôme. Avec sa moitié du produit de la vente, uniquement dans le but d'héberger son fils, il acquit un appartement à Angleur.

  
Les années s'écoulèrent. Leur amour n'avait cessé de croître. Ils eurent envie de créer ensemble une petite entreprise. Ils auraient leur propre bateau et son homme travaillerait enfin à son compte. Ils achetèrent une péniche qu'ils baptisèrent du nom du favori et amant de l'empereur romain Hadrien et qui, dit-on, se sacrifia pour lui à l'âge de vingt ans : Antinoüs. Tout un symbole. Josh emménagea sur la péniche, secondant son compagnon en plus de son propre emploi de commercial qui laissait une certaine latitude. Il s'occupait des contrats essayant de faire coïncider les déplacements. Sans l'attitude de son enfant, il aurait été pleinement heureux. Deux week-ends par mois, il abandonnait Jérôme afin de le voir chez lui. Si l'un faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour le bonheur de Josh, l'autre, adolescent difficile et en pleine rébellion contre l'autorité paternelle, ne supportait pas la situation et le faisait savoir de toutes les manières possibles. Les rencontres du père et du garçon devinrent des corvées insupportables, ils les espacèrent. Ils se voyaient de loin en loin. Josh en souffrit et se tut. Son fils grandit sans lui, fit des études auxquelles il contribua financièrement sans jamais recevoir un merci.

  
_" Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de six mois lorsqu'il vint m'annoncer qu'il désirait se marier. Je fis la connaissance de sa future. Elle était jolie et réservée. Mal à l'aise aussi. J'en compris très vite la raison. Il voulait que j'assiste à la cérémonie. Seul. Je refusai. Une fois de plus, nous nous quittâmes en froid. "_  
En lisant la page suivante, Thibault a souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Son grand-père y narre avec humour leur façon de vivre, les petits travers extravagants de son mari. Il parle d'amour. De leur amour.

  
_" Six ans plus tard, il me contacta via mon patron lui expliquant pourquoi il ne tenait pas à me voir sur mon bateau. Mon coming-out involontaire me mit dans l'embarras, le boss n'était pas tolérant et à partir de ce jour, malgré mon ancienneté, mon emploi devint incertain et pénible. Je vis ton père. Une fois encore. Il avait fait des placements risqués et devait plusieurs traites de sa maison, la banque menaçait de la saisir. Il avait besoin de moi. Que pouvais-je faire ? Refuser, oui. J'étais tenté. Jamais il n'avait fait un effort. Mais ta mère était enceinte. J'ai fait face aux dettes les plus urgentes de tes parents. Pour le reste, il fallait trouver une solution. Un prêt hypothécaire sur l'appartement ? J'en discutai avec Jérôme. Depuis un moment, il voulait arrêter les courses et demeurer à Liège. Nous avons choisi de vendre notre péniche, acheté un automoteur de plaisance que nous avons baptisé Belle Jeanne en souvenir de Rotterdam et, avec l'argent en surplus, nous avons renfloué les finances de tes parents. Nous. Pas je... "_

  
Thibault pousse un soupir.  
— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmure-t-il.  
Doucement, Raphaël, qui lit en même temps que lui, caresse son genou.  
— Tu fais une pause ? Un café ?  
Il acquiesce du chef. Sirotant son breuvage, il repasse en revue les photos du mariage. Le bras de Raphaël autour de lui, il reprend sa lecture.

  
Ils avaient effectué les transactions aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient pu sans y perdre. Malgré la mise en place de l'euro qui faisait peur à bien des commerçants, Jérôme avait gardé son statut d'indépendant et mis des annonces dans les capitaineries, chez les éclusiers, dans les clubs de plaisanciers, dans les revues spécialisées. Il proposait de réviser les moteurs, faire les entretiens en vue des examens en cale sèche. Il ne manquait pas de travail, raconte son grand-père. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble sur le nouveau bateau. Ils étaient heureux. Il avait rencontré son fils et avait tenu à imposer ses conditions. Ce fut sa plus grosse erreur, a-t-il écrit. Il refusait qu'ils ignorent Jérôme et ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il serait présent dans la vie de son petit-fils alors qu'il n'avait pu l'être en celle de son fils. Il offrirait cette joie à son compagnon. Lui qui n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'être père et le regrettait. Son fils n'eut d'autre issue que de consentir à ses exigences. Jérôme serait le parrain de l'enfant à naître, lui viendrait un jour par semaine le chercher et l'emmènerait chez eux ou naviguer. Il irait en vacances avec eux, serait chez eux à chaque congé scolaire. Jérôme assisterait aux grands événements de sa vie. À ses anniversaires, à ses Noëls. Ce n'était pas négociable. Il avait fini par abandonner les anniversaires. Rien ne les empêchait de les fêter également sur le bateau.

  
_"Jérôme fut étonné de leur offre et, dans un premier temps, ravi de leur changement d'attitude. Il n'était pas rancunier. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à comprendre l'étrangeté de nos relations. Nous ne participions pas plus à la vie de la famille que pendant les vingt-cinq années précédentes. Nous n'étions pas tenus au courant de l'attente du bébé. Je ne lui avais jamais rien caché. Je lui ai révélé mon chantage. Il en fut profondément blessé et nous avons eu la plus énorme dispute de notre vie commune. J'en étais anéanti. Notre couple sembla ne plus tenir qu'à un fil pendant quelques semaines. Jusqu'à Noël. Je l'invitai au restaurant et le demandai en mariage. La loi était passée aux Pays-Bas, en projet en Belgique. Cela ne tarderait plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il accepta. Il me fit promettre de ne plus jamais évoquer cette histoire de parrain. Je n'en soufflai plus mot. Pourtant, il a agi comme tel tout le reste de sa vie."_

Il décrit son mariage, l'émotion, la satisfaction de voir leur amour reconnu, leur voyage de quinze jours sur les canaux que chérissait tant Jérôme. Après de nombreux rappels de son enfance, des sorties, des vacances vécues avec eux, son grand-père aborde les derniers chapitres de leur vie. La mort soudaine de Jérôme victime d'une crise cardiaque. Son chagrin, son désarroi devant l'absence. Il parle peu de sa propre maladie qu'il traite d'ennemie sournoise et silencieuse. Il énumère les dispositions prises pour la Belle Jeanne qui lui appartient à lui, Thibault, comme ils le souhaitaient tous les deux. La loi belge interdit de déshériter son fils. Toutefois, il y a toujours des solutions. Par testament fait chez le notaire, il a légué son appartement à Thibault tout en en accordant l'usufruit à son unique progéniture comme l'exige la législation. Son père ne peut donc le vendre et à sa mort le bien lui reviendra.

  
_"Si tu es devant cette missive, c'est que tu as dix-huit ans, peut-être moins si tu as des ennuis. Ne pleure pas, mon ange. J'ai été heureux. Depuis la perte de mon compagnon, je n'ai fait que survivre. Il me manque tant. Sache que tu as été notre joie. Je suis triste de te laisser, mais Jérôme m'attend. Vis ta vie sans t'occuper de l'opinion des autres. Emmerde les culs serrés. Aime qui tu veux aimer sans demi mesure. C'est là qu'est le bonheur. Ton grand-père qui t'aime. "_

  
Thibault agrippe la main de Raphaël comme il se raccrocherait à une bouée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un naufrage. Ils ont été heureux. Bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.  
— Mon cœur ? Ça va ?  
Il sourit intérieurement de l'inquiétude qu'il perçoit dans sa voix.  
— Je vais bien. Chéri.  
Il pose les feuillets sur la table et repousse l'enveloppe. Une résistance l'intrigue. Elle n'est pas vide. Dans une petite pochette de tulle, deux larges anneaux d'or blanc, tout simples. Deux prénoms gravés, une date. Leurs alliances. Et ce qu'il redoutait arrive, il s'effondre et sanglote entre les bras de Raphaël.  
— Mon amour, murmure celui-ci en l'étreignant avec force.  
Longtemps il le berce, le console. C'est contre lui qu'enfin il fait son deuil.  
— Ils ont été comblés l'un par l'autre, poursuit Raphaël bien plus tard alors qu'il s'apaise. Leur histoire est finie, la nôtre commence. Plut au ciel qu'elle soit aussi belle et longue.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
